All I Need
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Todo lo que necesito para sentirme feliz y completo es tenerte a mi lado...::*Lavi x Allen*::...-one-shot- *Dedicado a mi Nee-san


**All I Need**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Un one-shot que me dieron ganas de hacerlo así por que si…va dedicado a mi cutie Nee-san que es la persona más importante de mi vida y la kelo muxio (etto.) ya que como le gusta el Lavi x Allen pensé dedicárselo a ella xD y te ves cutie con orejitas!! Enserio!! Nee-san de mis 10 vidas °w°…

**Disclaimer: **DGM y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad xD pero aun así no puedo evitar decir que en el manga y anime Allen tiene pura carita de uke!! (lari)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Era época de festival en la ciudad y la mayoría de los integrantes de la Orden habían decidido salir a ella para ver los diferentes eventos que habían programado, sea cual sea, había danzas, concurso de comidas, de tiro al blanco y otras cosas bien raras que los ciudadanos se inventaban para que nadie se aburriera en dicho festival de invierno…las mujeres se arreglaban bastante para salir con sus parejas a bailar o a que este les ganaran un premio en los diversos juegos de tiro al blanco al igual que esperaban ansiosas la noche para la pequeña muestra de juegos artificiales…

Pero en dicha congregación a un se encontraban cuatro jóvenes en el comedor observando como Reever le botaba a Komui los planos para un futuro Komurin, todos estaban en la misma mesa bueno mejor dicho todos se sentaron en la mesa donde se encontraba solo el muy mal humorado samurái que tenia al lado la siempre linda y amable Lenalee comiendo un pastel de chocolate que Jerry-san hizo el favor de hacerle a los cuatros por haber hecho todas sus misiones con resultados satisfactorios y ninguna baja de sus hombres y mas por que habían podido traer consigo al tan perdido Cross que detestaba estar encerrado en la orden viendo a tantas personas sucias lo único que lo compensaba era su compañera Klaud Nine y Lenalee pero no iba donde ella por que no quería otro escándalo de su estúpido discípulo y de sus sucios amigos (XD)…

Bueno regresando a la idea principal, Lavi se encontraba sentado frente a Kanda y al lado de é, el lindo Moyashi que se tragaba su pastel como de 20 pisos dejando anonadados el poco personal que había en la orden, el joven Bookman bromeaba en vez en cuando acerca de algo que hacia encolerizar al samurái y hacer que Lenalee se alejara lentamente de él antes de que sacara a mugen…

-"Chicos por qué no salimos a la ciudad"- sugirió Lenalee intentando calmar el ambiente entre esos dos y que Allen respirara por lo menos mientras se comía su súper pastel de chocolate con fresas y hablando de fresas; Lavi dejo en paz a Kanda, el cual suspiro aliviado por librarse de esa plaga, el pelirrojo aprovecho que Allen bajaba su pastel con algo de agua para robárseles unas dos fresas y comérselas siendo observado detenidamente por el niño…

-"Mis…mis…MIS FRESAS LAVI!! (AAA)"-grito Allen tirándosele encima a Lavi y zarandearlo por todas partes-"DEVUELVEMELAS!!"- exigió Allen que no permitía que nadie pero nadie le robara si quiera una migaja de lo que estaba comiendo con tanto empeño y más si eran fresas…

-"Enserio?...xD…"- pregunto Lavi divertido metiendo lentamente sus dedos a la boca para devolverle las fresas a Allen, el cual negó rápidamente aun encima del pelirrojo mirándolo con un tic en el ojo y un humo que salía de su cabeza por la exasperación…

-"Yuuhoo chicos!!"-Llamo la chica a sus dos compañeros un poco avergonzada por el pequeño intercambio de palabras del albino y el pelirrojo, los cuales se calmaron; Allen quitándose de encima de Lavi y seguir comiéndose su pastel y alejando sus fresas del sucesor de Bookman; el cual se organizo y miraba divertido al niño que hacia un leve puchero…-"Entonces salimos sí o no, no quiero estar todo el día encerrada aquí y mas con Nii-san"-comento Lenalee frustrada mirando de reojo a Komui que comenzaba hacer un berrinche digno de un niño de cinco años…

-"No estaría mal…"- dijo Allen que ya se había acabado su pastel y limpiándose la boca y dedos con una servilleta…-"Tengo unos deseos de ir a comer la comida de la feria!!...°w°…"-dijo soñadoramente…

-"…ah…°-°…"-fue lo único que pronunciaron sus tres compañeros…

-"Que les sucede?"- pregunto Allen con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabecita…

-"No nada Moyashi-chan"- dijo Lavi acariciándole la cabeza revolcándole todos sus cabellos blancos…

-"Es Allen!!"-dijo enojado al pelirrojo que solo se reía…

-"Oe Moyashi cállate no me dejas comer mi pastel"-dijo cortantemente el samurái…

-"No me importa BaKanda!!"-le dijo desafiante al samurái, Lenalee suspiro rendida enserio es que esos tres nunca se podían comportar como personas civilizadas y cuerdas o qué?...parecía que no…

-"Bueno…BASTA DE PELEAS!!"-grito Lenalee levantándose de la mesa y activar su inocencia que estaba ansiosa por patear unos cuantos traseros-"O se calman o se calman…n.n#..."- pidió "amablemente" la joven China

Y sin más todos hasta los que no estaban involucrados en su charla se quedaron quietos y unos cuantos huyeron incluyendo a Komui…

-"Buuuaa!! Lenalee da muxio mello!!"-lloro de mentiras Lavi haciendo reír al menor de los tres y que a la chica tuviera un tic nerviosos en su ojo izquierdo-"Fue en broma Lenalee nada mas je-je-je"-se reía un poco nervioso por ver como Lenalee mostraba más sus botas negras…

-"Mas te vale ¬¬…"-amenazo con una vena en su cabeza, pero fue ignorada por Kanda que siguió comiendo su pastel mientras que el conejo y el moyashi estaban asustados-demasiado-cabe decir…

-"Entonces vamos a la ciudad?"- pregunto de forma amable Allen para que la joven se calmara, lo cual hizo y le sonrió al albino-"En verdad tengo ganas de ver el festival nunca he ido a uno"- dijo de una forma tan linda que hizo que a Lavi le salieran varios corazoncitos alrededor y cierto conejo rosado con parche y pistola pero logro controlar su famosísimo strike por que lo verían más raro-de lo normal xD-…a Lenalee también le pareció toda una hermosura y rectifico su afirmación de que Allen tiene pura carita de uke…°w°…mientras que Kanda ignoraba todo como tenia acostumbrado…

Y sin más los tres decidieron ir a la ciudad también arrastrando a Kanda, colocándose las adecuadas ropas para el invierno y mas para el anochecer que la temperatura bajaba considerablemente pero aun así no era nada para que las personas se alarmaran…Lenalee se encontraba en la salida con una falda larga café, con unas botas y una camisa blanca de mangas largas con una linda cinta roja en el cuello y sus dos típicas coletas en su cabello, de sabrá Ra donde salía Kanda con un buso de color crema de apariencia abrigadora, junto con sus pantalones negros, 

botas y con sus cabello suelto y por si acaso llevaba a mugen para una que otra vez que sus tendencias homicidas crecieran mas ante el conejo; casi al mismo tiempo llegaba Lavi con una chaqueta azul oscura, la bufanda en el cuello, unos pantalones negros comunes y corrientes y sus cabellos sueltos sin su pañuelo en la cabeza…

-"Bueno solo falta que llegue el moyashi"- decía con una sonrisa Lavi, Lenalee asintió lo que dijo con una linda sonrisa mientras que el samurái solo les dio la espalda para observar el re-interesante suelo…

-"Lavi, Lenalee!!..."-gritaba a lo lejos Allen por fin llegando; este tenía puesto un buso cuello tortuga de color negro, al igual que el saco que tenia encima con capucha, con sus pantalones de siempre con sus botas…

-"Hora de partir!!"- guiño un ojo Lenalee muy feliz arrastrando a Allen; los cuales eran seguidos por un todo sonrisas Lavi mirando detenidamente el lindo rostro de Allen que le pedía a la chica que caminara más despacio, pensándolo bien en este poco tiempo que había convivido con Allen en la congregación se pudo dar cuenta de que se había vuelto una persona sumamente importante para él hasta el punto de pensar en dejar su futuro como bookman y pelear a su lado contra el Conde del Milenio y los Noah…era cierto esa idea rondaba muchas veces por su cabeza…

No solo era para proteger a la humanidad si no que también proteger al niño que era demasiado impulsivo en sus ataques saliendo a veces con heridas muy graves, honestamente Allen tenia apariencia de angelito; aunque cuando jugaba póker eso era otro cuento xDD…el conejo dejo escapar una pequeña risa siendo observado detenidamente por Kanda como queriendo decir que: _el pelirrojo perdía más la cordura-claro si eso era posible xD-…_

Por fin la cutie Lenalee dejo de arrastrar a Allen, el cual se masajeo sus piernas por que la joven china lo había estado arrastrando-literalmente- y uno que otro golpe se salió ganando pero eso se le pasaría…mientras seguía concentrado en sus pobres moreteadas piernas Lavi se acerco a él agachándose para verle el rostro…

-"Estas bien Allen?"- pregunto con una sonrisa el joven Bookman observando primero la cara de sorpresa de el niño ya que no se esperaba la repentina aparición de Lavi y luego esa cálida sonrisa que siempre curvaba en sus rosados y carnudos labios rosas…

-"Estoy bien…uno que otro morado pero viviré"- responde divertido estirando sus brazos aun con la sonrisa, aquella que casi nunca desaparecía, hasta en los momentos más críticos la esbozaba sabiendo de sobra los problemas y miedos que los demás sufrían pero aquel espíritu lleno de fe y de esperanza del niño hacia que los demás cuando hayan caído de rodillas volvieran a erguirse orgullosamente y llevar hasta el limite sus fuerzas…-"Mejor continuemos que Lenalee y Kanda nos dejaron tirados n.n…"- comento Allen señalando a la lejanía a los dos asiáticos…

**-"…Hombre que desconsiderados!...(O.O)"- se quejo Lavi revolcándose los cabellos desesperadamente-" esperemos que podamos alcanzarlos"- dijo este dejando que Allen fuera adelante mientras observaba sobre su hombro a Lavi que pensaba en unas "cuantas" bromas para el samurái…****-"Vamos no es tan grave el asunto"- dijo este disminuyendo su caminar para quedar al lado de Lavi; el cual lo volteo a mirar con cara de desquiciado por que se le había venido la gran idea de teñirle el cabello de Yu rosado en forma de vengarse-"Si haces eso no sales vivo"- tenía varias gotas de sudor sobre su cabeza por escuchar otro tipo de colores bien rebuscados para el pobre cabello de Kanda…** **-"Muahahahaha!!"- seguía riéndose como desquiciado asustando un poquito al niño y a las personas que iban a su lado…si ya habían salido a la ciudad aunque ni cuenta se hubieran dado xD…**

-"Tuns si le haces eso a Kanda, yo te puedo colocar unas orejitas de conejo? (bri)"-pregunto de forma cutie el albino con los ojos brillando ocasionando que el pobre conejo quisiera negarse pero…NO PODIA!! Esos ojos lo hipnotizaban!!-"Shii??"- mas ojitos que le estaban haciendo perder la cordura al pobre de Lavi…

-"ESTA BIEN!!"-grito todo rojo suspirando aliviado…bueno un poco…

-"Gracias Lavii!!"- grito muy feliz Allen con una gran sonrisa en sus labios…

_-"Maldito uke chantajista!! (plop-)"-_pensó el conejo llorando al imaginarse con unas orejas sobre su cabeza pero honestamente no le podía negar nada al exorcista chibi…claro que eso sucedería si le hacia la pequeña broma a Yu y tenía unas ganas 

enorme de hacerla aunque eso le costara unas fucking orejas pero mientras no fueran rosadas no sufriría una humillación peor xD…y mientras seguía cabeceando muchas cosas, Allen se fue a ver uno de eso puestos de tiro al blanco…

-"Kyaaa kawaii!!"-grito animado, asustando al pelirrojo que salió corriendo a su encuentro y verlo con corazoncitos al lado mientras este observaba detenidamente un peluche de un conejo rosado-"vamus a ver si me lo gano"- dijo este mientras buscaba unas monedas en su bolsillo y pedirle al sujeto; dueño del puesto que le diera para 10 tiros por que se ganaba ese conejo por que se lo ganaba xD…

-"En serio vas a jugar moyashi?"- pregunto con varias góticas de sudor por que el albino se estaba comportando como una niña por dicho avechucho ese que quería xD…

-"Sep xD…se parece a ti"- comento Allen con un leve sonrojo en sus lindas mejillas pálidas desviando rápidamente la mirada y concentrarse en su juego, el joven Bookman también se sonrojo y sorprendió por esa pequeña revelación del niño que en verdad estaba concentrando en ganárselo pero ya había fallada en 5 tiros…

-"Que puntería tan pésima…igual que su orientación… (')…"-comento Lavi aun observando el espectáculo del niño y sus intentos fallidos para ganar…-"Creo que te ayudare Allen"- dijo este arrodillándose al lado del niño que lloraba en el suelo desconsoladamente por no poder ganarse el conejito-"Para un tiro"- dijo Lavi colocándose de pies y también levantar al pequeño para que mirara como ganaría el peluche solo para el…

Se concentro para apuntar perfectamente al peluche con ese rifle de juguete, un poco a vergonzante pero no iba a dejar que el niño estuviera toda la feria triste así que mirando fijamente su objetivo disparo…dándole en el centro al muñeco, el disparo se ganaba un 100 por su precisión tan asombrosa, el dueño de la tienda le paso el bicho ese haciendo que Lavi lo mirara con una ceja alzada…

-"_Yo no me parezco a esa cosa fea… (')"-_se quejo Lavi suspirando y voltear y encontrarse con la carita de uke chantajista de Allen-"Por diox!! TT.TT"- se acerco a este y le extendió el peluche-"Ten…pero no le digas a nadie que yo lo gane"-dijo algo sonrojado viendo el leve asentimiento del albino mientras acercaba sus manos para tomar el pequeño regalo del bookman hacia su persona…

-"Muchas gracias Lavi"- susurro suavemente Allen con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y en el proceso de tomar en muñeco toco levemente las manos del pelirrojo que sintió como su rubor aumentaba en las mejillas…

-"Jejeje no hay de que"- reía algo nervioso observando a Allen abrazar al muñeco contra su pecho y un lindo rostro lleno de paz y felicidad, que belleza era el moyashi…todo un encanto hipnotizando a quien se le acercara…se aclaro la garganta y miro a otra parte-"Sera mejor ir a buscar a Lenalee y a Yu"- comento este aun sin ver al niño…

-"De acuerdo…pero los encontraremos?"- pregunto el niño alzando la vista y hacerle caer en cuenta a Lavi que las calles estaban tan llenas de personas que de milagro ninguno de los dos se habían perdido de vista o fueran arrastrados por una barrera enorme de personas…

-"Rayos! (O.O)…"-miro desesperadamente para todas partes para ver si los encontraba pero no veía ningún cabello verde cogido en dos coletas y uno azul suelto con una vena sobre la cabeza…tomo de la mano al pequeño exorcista y se abrió paso entre la multitud….

-"A donde vamos lavi?!"- pregunto el chico de cabellos blancos agarrando fuertemente la mano del bookman Junior para no perderse en esas calles tan concurridas…

-"Pues a buscarlos!!"- dijo este abriéndose paso entre las personas para encontrar a dos de sus amigos, ya que ellos eran los que tenían el dinero para la comida de Allen y él honestamente tenía muy poca en su bolsillo sin posibilidad de gastarle algo al moyashi y no quería quedar tan pronto en bancarrota…no tenía deudas y no quería comenzar a recolectarlas como el niño que iba detrás de él…

-"Usemos tu golem"- dijo Allen haciendo fuerza para que el pelirrojo se detuviera…

-"Cierto!...como no se me había ocurrido? xD"- dijo divertido sacando su golem…

-"Ni idea… (')"- mientras el joven Bookman se comunicaba con Lenalee, Allen decidió irse a sentarse a una de las tantas bancas que había por los alrededores para poder estirar sus piernas ya que habían sufrido mucho en una sola noche y pensó entretenerse jugando con las orejas de su cutie peluche, que honestamente 

le encantaba y mas por que se parecía a cierto pelirrojo que tenia frente suyo y reía nerviosamente mientras escuchaba a Lenalee que parecía que lo estaba amenazando de muerte-"Lavi?"- llamo el albino…

-"Vamos ya sé donde están"-dijo este llegando hacia el niño un poco pálido…

-"Estas bien?"-pregunto preocupado alzándose de su banca y tomar en sus manos el rostro del pelirrojo y acercarse demasiado a este…

-"Eh?...a cla-claro Allen por qué no lo estaría?"- dijo demasiado nervioso sintiendo las cálidas manos del niño en sus mejillas y lo peor de todo es que tenía tan cerca esos pequeños y rosados labios de los suyos, tan tentadores e invitándolo a que los tomara, Allen curvo sus labios para decir algo…ocasionando que cierto pelirrojo le dieran más ganas de besarlo…

-"Por que tienes una cara de susto…"- soltó el rostro de Lavi para ir por su peluche y volver a mirarlo fijamente…

**-"No ya sabes Lenalee…que me amenazo de muerte"- comento rascándose la cabeza y mirar al niño…**

-"Por qué?"- pregunto confundido…ya que Lenalee no era ese tipo de personas o eso esperaba él…

-"Ni idea…está loca…"-comento cerrando los ojos y dar un profundo suspiro observando el cielo lleno de estrellas-"No los hagamos esperar más"- dijo este tomando nuevamente la mano de Allen y guiarlo hacia donde se encontraban los dos asiáticos esperándolos…y mientras recorrían las calles el albino miraba siempre los puesto antojándose de cualquier cosa pero no se detenía ya que sabía que era culpa suya de que se hayan separado y que la joven China amenazara de muerte al pobre de Lavi que no había hecho nada-de milagro- para hacerla enojar…

Alzo sus grisáceos ojos y quedarse observando la ancha espalda de Lavi perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y luego mirar al conejo que tenía en su brazo izquierdo para sonrojarse completamente…

-"Etto…Lavi"- comenzó a hablar un poco dudoso de lo que iba hacer pero era ahora o nunca por que luego no iban a tener tiempo de nada por las misiones que se avecinaban ya que el conde no se iba a quedar quieto por mucho tiempo al igual que los de la familia de Noé…

-"Mande?"- volteo a mirar sobre su hombro al niño que tenía la cabeza gacha tapando sus ojos con sus cabellos platinados pero aun así se ponía ver un poco el sonrojo tan grande que tenía en sus pálidas mejillas…-"No me digas tienes hambre?!"- pregunto espantado tomando de los hombros a Allen y zarandearlo, lo cual lo tomo desprevenido…

-"No aun no…pero por favor deja de moverme para todas partes"- pidió un Allen ya mareado ya que veía como cinco Lavis al frente suyo…-"Y que pasa si tengo hambre o no?"- pregunto enojado cuando el pelirrojo lo dejo quieto…

-"Por qué no tengo el suficiente dinero pa gastarte"-contesto con algo de vergüenza mirando al suelo para luego escuchar la risa armónica de Allen…-"Eh…? °-°…"-lo miraba fijamente…

-"No te preocupes…yo traje lo suficiente para comprarme algo digno de mi apetito"-dijo con una cute sonrisa en los labios aun siendo mirado fijamente por Lavi-" deja de mirarme tanto…"- dijo todo rojo por que parecía como si el pelirrojo lo fuera a borrar con tanta miradera u otra cosa, lo intimidaba demasiado esa verdosa mirada…

-"Ah…perdón"-

-"Allen-Kun!!, Lavi!!"- se pudo escuchar a lo lejos una suave voz muy familiar para los nombrados, que voltearon a mirar de una de donde provenía el llamado, logrando divisar a Lenalee y atrás de ella un Kanda un poco malhumorado…-"Casi que no nos encontramos"- dijo divertida parándose frente a Allen e inspeccionarlo detenidamente para cerciorarse que Lavi no le hubiera hecho nada…y cuando iba a terminar vio cierto peluche en brazos del niño…-"Allen-kun?"- pregunto señalando esa cosa rosada…

-"Lo gane en un juego del tiro al blanco"- dijo Allen mintiendo ya que sabía que Lavi no quería que nadie se enterrara de que él había ganado eso para él, le mostro el peluche a Lenalee pero aun así sin soltarlo de sus brazos…

-"Se parece a Lavi…n.n"-dijo divertida la chica con una gran sonrisa y ver el rostro divertido de Allen…

-"Yo también pensé lo mismo"- contesto riendo con la chica…

-"Claro que nooo…TT.TT"- lloro Lavi yéndose a una esquina con una nube negra y hacer círculos en el piso, ya que él no se parecía a esa condenada cosa rosada…

-"Te tienen estigmatizado con eso…da asco tu suerte conejo tonto"-dijo burlonamente Kanda sin observar que la nube de Lavi se hacía más negra y ahora le llovía encima…

-"Por qué a mí?! (nuu)…"-enserio que su suerte daba asco…

-"Vamos Lavi"-dijo Allen arrodillado al sufrido pelirrojo, este lo miro con varias lagrimas en los ojos y como cosa rara el moyashi estaba con una sonrisa y en sus brazos el conejito rosa-"Ya va empezar el espectáculo de juegos artificiales"-

-"Chicos vamos!!"- llamo Lenalee esperándolos para llegar al enorme parque que poseía la ciudad, el cual parecía un bosque…

Allen se puso de pies y se dirigió donde los dos asiáticos y atrás de él, Lavi aun con su nube que poco a poco iba a desaparecer pero se iba a demorar un buen rato xD…

Ya eran como las nueve de la noche hora indicada para que empezara el espectáculo y con el cielo completamente despejado, los cuatro jóvenes se ubicaron en una parte alta en forma de apiadarse de Allen y Lenalee, ya que en la multitud los dos no veían nada por lo bajos que eran…

-"Quiero que ya empiece"- dijo animada Lenalee…

-"Yo también"- dijo el supervisor de gorra rara, haciendo que los cuatro exorcistas voltearan a verlo en shock…

-"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"- gritaron tres de los cuatro jóvenes ya que Kanda miro a otro lado un poco traumatizado también…

-"QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ KOMUI??"-pregunto aterrado Lavi zarandeando violentamente al supervisor que aun no respondía por tanto golpe…

-"Me imagino que te volaste del trabajo nuevamente, cierto Nii-san?"-pregunto Lenalee calmándose un poco aun mirando como el joven Bookman maltrataba a su hermano mayor…

-"Pus si…pero quería estar con mi Linda Lenalee-chan!!"-dijo infantilmente Komui soltándose de Lavi tirándolo-sin darse cuenta-contra Allen e ir a abrazar a la joven que lo recibió con una patada en la cara…-"Buuuuuuaaa!! Lenalee!!"- lloraba intentando abrazarla pero ella lo tenía alejado con su inocencia…

-"Compórtate Nii-san"-ordeno avergonzada por ese comportamiento tan inapropiado para alguien de 29 años…mientras que Allen intentaba hacer reaccionar a Lavi después del golpe que se dio contra un árbol por que el niño lo había esquivado para que no cayera encima suyo…

-"Lavi despierta!"- pedía preocupado Allen ventilándolo con un papel mientras que Kanda lo miraba y sacaba lentamente a mugen…

-"Deja de jugar estúpido"- dijo el samurái enterrando a mugen en el suelo muy cerca del cuello del pelirrojo que de una se despertó y miro aterrado como su cuello sangraba levemente, el samurái saco a mugen volvió a guardar a mugen e irse a otra parte…

-"MA-MALDITOOO!!"-grito asustado levantándose y posar su mano derecha en el cuello-"Esta loco"-se quedo mirando su sangre…

-"Cálmate Lavi tu sabes que solo lo hizo para despertarte"-dijo Allen con una gota de sudor en su cabeza observando a dos metros al samurái y a Lenalee pateando al pobre de Komui que se le había agarrado de la cintura y no parecía querer soltarse de ella…y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta comenzó dicho espectáculo haciendo que todos alzaran la vista al cielo…

-"Allen me puedo recostar en tu regazo?"- pidió amablemente Lavi un poco sonrojado, el niño cerro sus ojos y sonrió…

-"Por qué no…"-dijo observando como el pelirrojo acomodaba su cabeza en el regazo de este y poder mirar el cielo y poder apreciar todas las formas y colores que los juegos artificiales ofrecían pero su cuadro de vista fue ocupado por el rostro de Allen que lo miraba sonriendo…

-"Cómodo?"-pregunto sonrojado colocando su brazos en los hombros de Lavi…

-"Si…muy cómodo"- respondió alzando sus brazos y capturar el rostro de Allen para bajarlo a la altura del suyo y poder darle por fin un beso en esos pequeños labios que no iba a esperar hasta llegar a la orden para poder probarlos-"Ai shiteru Moyashi-chan"- susurro al separarse de los labios del niño pero aun eran unidos por un hilito de saliva…

-"Yo también-"susurro Allen completamente sonrojado y volverse a agachar para unir sus labios con los de Lavi, que se había atrevido adentrar en esa cavidad virgen y húmeda, su lengua traviesa pasando de forma descarada por el paladar de Allen haciendo que gimiera débilmente…

-"KYAAAAAAAAA YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"-grito con muchos corazones Lenalee haciendo que ambos se separaran asustados, Allen ladeo su rostro limpiándose la comisura que tenia saliva suya y de su-ahora- amante mientras que Lavi miraba de forma asesina a Lenalee por interrumpirlos…-"Que?...n.n"- sonreía "inocentemente" la chica…

-"Por dios…"-susurro por el comportamiento de la chica…

-"Ya era hora, no? n.n "- comento Komui divertido llegando al lado de la chica que seguía observando dicha imagen de esos dos, y llegando donde ellos un Kanda con su rostro relajado…

-"No vinimos a ver el espectáculo"- dijo el samurái señalando el cielo recibiendo el asentimiento de sus compañeros que se acomodaron al lado del árbol usándolo como respaldar, Allen con Lavi aun en su regazo, a su Izquierda Kanda que miraba 

detenidamente el cielo y a la derecha del niño estaba Lenalee con su hermano también concentrados en la belleza de los juegos artificiales…

El niño bajo por momento la vista para observar el rostro de Lavi, estaba tan feliz…ahora sentía que tenía todo en esta vida, a su lado estaba su Nakama tan querida por él y también a su ahora Koibito…Lavi…que mas podía pedir? Nada mas…era lo único que necesitaba y con lo que su corazón y alma se sentían felices…bajo un poco su cabeza y dar un pequeño beso en la frente del joven bookman…que lo miro de forma amorosa…y de esa forma estuvieron pasando el rato esas cinco personas relajándose y por un momento dejar de pensar en el conde y sus armas…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por toda la orden se escuchaban explosiones de proporciones mayores al igual que una que otra palabrota salía del samurái que perseguía con unas ganas enormes de matar a cierto conejo estúpido que perseguía por qué?...simple lo explicare xD…por fin Lavi había logrado cumplir su misión de teñirle el cabello al pobre samurái que al despertarse no hizo otra cosa que madrear a él lindo pelirrojo que tenia sobre su cabeza una orejas de conejo de color negro con su cola…

-"YUU NO TE LO TOMES TAN MAL!! XD APARTE EL ROSA CONVINA CON TUS OJOS!! XDDDDDD…"-gritaba divertido Lavi aun huyendo por su vida esquivando con facilidad los ataques del samurái que en verdad parecía un demonio detrás de el xD…mientras que en la oficina de Komui, susodicho estaba amarrado en la silla gracias a Reever para que trabajara y en un sofá estaba un Allen sumamente sonrojado…

-"Vamos Allen-kun te queda muy bien…"- decía una toda sonrisas Lenalee que miraba al chico que se negaba en lo que decía la chica…

-"Claro que NO!!...esto es humillante…"-susurro completa y absolutamente rojo viendo el vestido que Lavi le hizo colocar para que él se pusiera las orejas de conejo…-"No me importa que sea un vestido…pero por que uno de Novia?"- reclamaba el moyashi viendo con desgano la larga falda blanca…

-"Por que te casaras conmigo!! XD…"-apareció de la nada el conejo que logro perderse del samurái y llegar donde Allen…

-"Tonto…"- susurro mirando al piso sintiendo como Lavi se ubica detrás de el tomándolo del mentón y alzarle el rostro para darle un pequeño beso…-"Mejor escóndete de Kanda…"- dijo el niño cuando habían terminado el beso; Lavi asintió despidiéndose de los presentes para salir huyendo ya que el japonés lo había encontrado…

-"Casarse…que lindo!"- comento Lenalee sacando una cámara y comenzar hacerle una pequeña sesión fotográfica a Allen…

-"Le-Lenalee que haces?...(')"- pregunto Allen con trauma observando como ella no le ponía atención y seguía tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra aun ignorando el llamado del niño albino-"Bueno así los quiero a todos"- dijo resignado el albino mirando como a su lado pasaba un Lavi que caía de cara al suelo por uno de los tantos ataque de Kanda…

-"TE MATARE MALDITO CONEJO!!"- escupió lleno de rabia mostrando el filo de mugen, al conejo que intentaba calmarlo pero no podía así que sin más Allen se levanto del sofá, con algo de dificultad por el largo vestido, se acerco sigilosamente detrás de Kanda para pegarle con su Inocencia y dejarlo noqueado…

-"Estará así por poco tiempo así que ahí se los dejo Komui-san, Lenalee"- dijo amablemente Allen saliendo junto a Lavi que suspiraba aliviado por que su chibi le había salvado el pellejo…

-"Gracias amor"-agradeció Lavi tomándolo de forma delicada por su estrecha cintura y regalarle un beso que duro un buen tiempo hasta que sus pulmones exigían un poco de aire…

-"Ah…de nada, pero tengo una duda"- comento Lavi aun siendo sostenido de su cintura…

-"Cual?"- pregunto con una gran sonrisa…

-"Hasta cuando tendré que usar esto?"- dijo de mala gana agarrando la falda y alzándola un poco mostrándola con desprecio…

-"Cuanto tiempo tengo que tener esto?"- alzo sus manos y señalo las lindas orejitas de conejo…

-"Rayos!"- maldijo vencido-"Estamos a la par"- dijo con una sonrisa alzando sus brazos y capturar el cuello del joven Bookman-"Mejor bésame"- pidió el niño esbozando una sonrisa…

-"Claro"- respondió tomando el rostro del niño y besarlo nuevamente con mucha pasión y dedicación, esperaban que pudieran estar así mucho más tiempo pero sus formas de vivir no era la más pacifica así que no sabrían que les depararía el destino…lo mejor que podían hacer era vivir el momento, su presente…el cual por momento lo tenía todo para ser felices junto a sus seres más queridos…

**Fin…**

Cachin!! XDD…hasta aquí este one-shot que se me hizo interminable, me emocione al escribirlo °-°…espero que un les haya molestado xD y pus como dije ta dedicado a mi amado, adorada (esposa) Nee-san que en verdad espero que le haya gustado (chu) al igual que a las demás lectoras bueno y sin hacer esto más largo me despido de todas…n.n…

Owari!! :D

**This Will Never End…**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**+ Yami RosenkreuZ+**


End file.
